yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Mavis Vermilion (Tales)
Fairy Tail |Previous Affiliates = Red Lizard |Partner = Luchia Merlia Zeref |Team = Team Luchia |Guild = First Fairy Tail's Building |Magics = Fairy Glitter Fairy Sphere Fairy Law Illusion Magic Black Arts Ankhseram Black Magic Blood Dhampir |Debut = Episode 122 (Actual) |Japanese = Mamiko Noto |English = Leah Clark |Weapon = Spear (In Alternate Form) |name = Mavis Vermilion }} Mavis Vermilion is the first Guild Master and co-founder of the Fairy Tail Guild. Despite her body being comatose and sealed within the Lacrima that has become to be known as Fairy Heart, she continues to interact with the guild and its members in an ethereal body. In Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgement, she revealed to be a Demon Lord, more correctly, a former Demon Lord and a friend of Black Percher. Appearance Mavis has very long, wavy, yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards; large green eyes that appear to have no irises (aniridia); peachy skin and a slight child-like build. As a consequence of using an incomplete version of a grand Magic when she was thirteen to save Yury, her body was no longer able to grow or mature from that point onwards. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She also seems to prefer going barefoot. Personality Mavis is kind and protective of Fairy Tail. She cares, guides and protects the guild whenever it's possible. She seems to be quite cheerful as she's smiling and happy most of the time. Mavis can also be quite carefree and reckless, and this side of her is shown when she allowed Jellal Fernandes to participate in the Grand Magic Games as a part of Team Fairy Tail B, as long as it improved their chances of winning, despite the fact that if anyone found out about the ex-member of the Ten Wizard Saints and escaped convict, it could be disastrous to the guild. Another sign of her reckless nature is shown when she lent Fairy Glitter to Cana Alberona just to win the MPF event. Mavis is quite playful and to a certain degree, childish. She even left Tenrou Island just to cheer on Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games, solely because she was bored on the island. She seems to be indifferent to certain things. For example, when Mavis felt a malicious force coming from the Raven Tail guild members, she was not especially worried. Though playful, she can be quite serious at times. When it came to winning the Grand Magic Games, Mavis cast aside her smile, adopting a serious persona in which she stated she would lead Fairy Tail to victory, taking charge and giving out orders. Mavis was once given the epithet Fairy Tactician, as she led her team to many victories thanks to her exceptional skill in making strategies during battles. However, Mavis can miscalculate a strategy every now and then, and upon learning one was a failure, she usually doesn't take it well. Zera scolds Mavis for not wearing shoes, but Mavis admits she feels better without them. Among one of her most noticeable quirks is that Mavis adores being barefoot. Out of comfort, she shuns shoes and chooses to always wander around barefooted everywhere she goes, and to emphasize this conspicuous habit, she is often shown at the perspective of her feet. It is a combination of traumatic events she endured at a young age and her own preferences that caused her to develop the habit. During her childhood, she was abused by Red Lizard Guild Master Jezelf, who made her give back the one pair of shoes he bought for her after he decided she doesn't deserve them, then threw them away when his daughter refused them, forcing Mavis to go without footwear. During her time on Tenrou Island, she grows so accustomed to her lack of shoes that even when she has freedom to use shoes again, she absent mindendly forgets to wear them. When Zera notices this and scolds her, Mavis cheerfully replied she feels better barefoot. She has apparently embraced the habit wholeheartedly, as she has not been seen wearing shoes since this incident. Another noteworthy element of her innocent and gentle nature is that she entertains a belief that fairies may exist, after her parents mentioned their existence in a fairy tale back when they were still around. As a result, this eventually inspires her with the name for her guild, and is at the core of many of the principles and values it and the vast majority of its guild members now have. For a time, Mavis lost her kindhearted, outgoing, and innocent demeanor. Upon discovering she had the Ankhseram Black Magic curse and would take life in return for how much she cares about it, she becomes a very frightened shell of her former self, driven to despair and madness. In this state, she starts exhibiting the concentric red eyes that Zeref has under the curse, and spends over a year in seclusion, far removed from anywhere she could possibly destroy innocent lives. Consequentially, Mavis's appearance goes from pure yet elegant to badly broken and disheveled. She becomes so hopeless that she tries and fails to end her life through starvation, but, upon seeing how Zeref is suffering from the curse just like her, she finds new hope through feelings of empathy and love, resolving to find a way to break the curse. However, after she is released from the curse, along with her consciousness somehow being released from her body, she regains her original good nature and cheerfulness in response to no longer being affected by the curse in her incorporeal form. However, there is a noticeable change in her behavior towards seriousness, because of a combination of lingering darkness, guilt, sadness, and regrets hanging over her as she worries about the consequences of her past, the future of her guild, and humanity. After reunited with Luchia rejoining the Guild again, she became more energetic, cheerful and too reckless even to unaware the job's contents when she heard there's a job that want a great natural singer and beautiful one to put on a concert in Crocus on Halloween, but didn't know that needed two people to do that. Abilities & Powers Ethereal Abilities: Despite the fact that Mavis is deceased, she is able to talk with people who are still living. In addition, she can even create an Ethereal body at will that is visible and can cast Magic Spells. Despite being an Ethereal body, her bodily functions still seem to work, which is why she still needs to use the bathroom. However, she states that only those who have the mark of Fairy Tail can see her Ethereal body. *Flight: Mavis can fly at will, as well as walk on water. Immortality: By being afflicted with the Curse of Ankhseram, Mavis became immortal as was demonstrated when she explained to Zeref Dragneel that she had starved herself for the previous six months without any ill-effect to her physical health. Her immortality was eventually contracted when she and Zeref shared an intimate moment. Master Strategist: Mavis has shown herself to be highly intellectual as she was able to memorize all the abilities of the participants, along with their fighting styles and patterns, and then run countless battle scenarios to come up with the most appropriate strategy for her guild, the incredible accuracy of which making it seem as if she was predicting the future, thus earning the alias - The Fairy Tactician. However, despite this incredible feat, Mavis' strategies aren't always perfect, as seen when instead of Erza facing off against Minerva as she initially predicted, she instead faced off against Kagura and then Minerva, greatly upsetting the First Master to the point of tears. Alternate Form Demon Lord : Dhampir 「魔王・吸血姫」 (ダムピール) Revealed in Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgement, that Mavis possessed another form, which is her ultimate form that could matched Luchia's form ― Demon Lord·Black Percher. She took over a Dhampir from the Demon Lords, in the past, just after the Guild built. She took over the Dhampir during her job with Luchia before. Whenever she tapped into this form, she deepens her voice, become outspoken, violent and darker nature. Her appearance become taller as Luchia and mature, she developed a slender body with big bust. Her outfit consists of a black collared shirt with a gray tie with an emblem of a cross. She wears a red overcoat over her black shirt. She also wears a white mini skirt with a red hem and attached to it are four belt-like straps that has white equally-armed crosses at the end of each. Leticia also wears striped black and grey thigh-highs and black boots to complete her outfit. She also tied her hair high into a ponytail with a black bow, that held her hair up and reaches down til her knees and she also equipped with a spear, named Vajra. She also possessed a unique powers that comes with when she took over it, Vampire Killer Magic. She is also known as Dragon Knight (竜の騎士 Ryū no Kishi). Blood Dhampir AKA Vampire Killer Magic (クラッド・ダムピール / '''吸血種の殺し魔法, ''Buraddo Damupīru / Kyūketsushu no Koroshi Mahou)' : Main Article : Mavis Vermilion (Tales)/Magics Trivia *Originally, Mavis was supposed to be male. However, after Mashima found out that Mavis is a female name, he immediately redesigned Mavis to be a girl. Quotes *(To Cana Alberona) "If that's the case, then you have nothing to be afraid of. Mistakes are not shackles that stops a person's progress. They are the fuel that raises the heart. Now... go forth, I lend thee the Fairy Glitter." *(To Team Tenrou) "Unwavering faith and resilient bonds will bring even miracles to your side." *(To Makarov Dreyar) "It has become a wonderful guild, Third Master." *(To Makarov Dreyar) "The ultimate form of the guild that I've hoped for, is now right before my eyes." *(To herself) "There is a wall that can't be destroyed with just power. However, there is a type of power that can destroy that wall. The Power of Feelings." *(An old saying of Mavis, as told by Warrod Sequen) "Comrades isn't simply a word. Comrades are about heart. It's the unconditional trust in your partners. Please, feel free to lean on me... and I, too, will lean on you as well. There will be painful times... sad times... I'll be with you through thick and thin... You are never alone... The hopes we carry are matched by the number of stars twinkling in the night sky, the rustling of the wind on our bodies are premonitions for what's to come tomorrow. Now, let us take a stroll... to the melody from the song of the fairies..." *(To Zera) "My memories with Papa and Mama and my cute outfits... Even my Fairies are in my heart. So let's live on, Zera!" *(To herself) "Everything begins in the deep abyss of Magic. A Magic that unites it all, love. Love can cause miracles. And the love between the two that have been living with the curse have brought the highest level of contradiction. The more one loves, the more one will take away from another. This curse has taken my life from me, even if I was supposed to be immortal." Category:Feature Articles Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Fairy Tail Category:Mages Category:Demon Lords Category:Pearl Dimension